Wade's JL ficlets
by Wadin Ann Killum
Summary: Bunch of short drabblesficletswhateveryawant to call em's.
1. Discipline

"Discipline"

(JL Season 2)

They surround her, but Shayera doesn't mind; that makes them easier targets.

One by one they fall before her blows.

Grodd, Metallo, and Copperhead.

Frost, Freeze, and Volcana.

John???

Her breath catches in her throat and her mace stops inches from his face. A second passes and John's blank expression turns into the lifeless gray metal of a Z-A combat trainer. She hears him from above as he terminates the simulation.

"You need to work on your self-control- any further and you would have taken out a teammate."

She needs to work on her discipline. When it comes time to do it for real, will she hesitate again?


	2. BBB

"BBB"

Diana walks towards them.

The Bachelor says "You are an idiot. LOOK at her. She's perfect. There is no good reason not to get involved."

The Boy adds "She could make us happy. She could fill the void."

But the Bat's voice silences the other two. "No. She is a roadblock; an obstacle to the mission. We don't get involved."

The other two grudgingly cease their arguments, but the Bachelor and the Boy are getting mighty tired of the Bat's resistance.


	3. What Matters

"What Matters"

They're always calling him things; all of them.

GL calls him undisciplined.

Hawkgirl calls him immature.

Batman calls him careless.

J'onn calls him reckless.

Diana calls him foolish.

Superman calls him friend. And in the end, that's all that matters to Wally.


	4. The Price

"The Price"

He'll never admit it to anyone. Not Alfred, not Clark, and especially not Diana.

But he likes it. He likes working alongside John, J'onn, Shayera, and even Wally.

He likes fighting shoulder-to-shoulder with Diana. He likes trusting her with his life and knowing that the feeling is reciprocated.

He likes the fact that there are dozens of other allies that have his back now, and they are only a tap of the earpiece away.

And he likes being out of Gotham and knowing that it will survive in his absence.

Then a horrible day comes and the bill is leveled.

He watches Tim struggle against the straitjacket, laughing uncontrollably, and Bruce knows the price was too high.


	5. Dangerous

"Dangerous"

(JL Season 2)

Superman is the most dangerous; strong, fast, nearly invulnerable, and a low tolerance for those who abuse his trust.

Flash is the most dangerous; no one can flee fast enough to outrun him…especially not a traitor.

Wonder Woman is the most dangerous; Diana does not take betrayal lightly- especially from one she considers a sister.

Batman is the most dangerous; he is suspicious and cautious. He could catch on, figure it out beforehand.

J'onn is the most dangerous; one day the mental barriers will fail and he will see what she truly is.

"I'd give my life for you!"

Green Lantern is the most dangerous; Shayera is in love with him.


	6. Leftovers

"Leftovers"

They invited Mari and she, like an idiot, accepted.

So damned gracious…

The ceremony is small and quiet, but she can only take so many sidelong glances and overheard whispers before she leaves to find a bar.

Sitting in a corner in the dark, stuck with the image of John and Shayera laughing, smiling, being so damned HAPPY together. Why'd they have to be so goddamned happy together???

She looks over at the bar and sees a familiar face; a similar mood. Something compels her to get up and join him.

"Another beer, please." Carter mumbles.

"Make it two." Mari adds, as she takes the seat next to him.


	7. Spinoff

"Spin-off"

-

"No, we're not going to join Grodd's little club. End of story."

Black Manta has spoken and he is their leader. No one argues, but they all question.

Especially one, who doesn't see the value of some continued personal vendetta against the king of Atlantis.

One night, he steals one of Manta's spare battlesuits and gathers a group of like-minded supporters. Let Manta have his private little war; there's profit to be had elsewhere!

Grodd is understandably confused when they show up at his door.

"Who are you? Are you with Black Manta?"

"No. We're interested in your offer. My name is Devil Ray."


	8. Right

"Right"

-

The Luthiac/Brainthor entity is defeated and Flash is still alive.

But time, as it tends to do, passes and they forget.

Question keeps his mouth shut when Flash is forced to access the Speed Force again, and this time doesn't return.

He keeps his mouth shut when they suspend elections and declare martial law.

He keeps his mouth shut when they begin lobotomizing supervillains and decide Atlantis is a threat.

Finally, when he's on his knees and chained alongside Ollie and Helena and those others who refused to compromise, those who DIDN'T forget, he looks directly into Superman's glowing red eyes and opens his mouth.

"I told you so" are Vic Sage's last words.


	9. Caught

"Caught"

-

Of all the lousy banks to hit, it had to be this one. Luthor must be more desperate for cash than even he himself is willing to admit.

Wally takes his mind off the super-villains striding about, keeping the civilians in check and focuses on finding that one moment where he can zip away and return in costume. He sidles away from the herded mass of frightened bank customers, trying to gain some distance...

A gun suddenly and unexpectedly pressed against the small of his back shreds that plan to ribbons. Lex Luthor walks around Wally, his pistol leveled, a malevolent smirk on his face. Luthor reaches over and examines the ID card hanging from Wally's neck.

"Mr. West, is it?"

Wally slowly nods, as Luthor leans in and looks him right in the eyes.

"Did Batman ever tell you that I have a photographic memory?" Luthor whispers, as Wally's eyes widen.

No...the mind-switch...he...

"Don't go leaving in a _flash_, now." Luthor taunts as he walks away, always keeping one eye on the shaken young man.


	10. Funny

"Funny"

-

"Bruce, there wasn't anything more we, or you could have done."

"I don't accept that. My attention was elsewhere and he paid the price. That isn't going to happen again. I'm done."

"You don't mean that. The League needs-"

"The League kept me away when I should have been watching over him."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Bruce simply glares at her and turns his back. "Just leave."

Diana swallows hard and watches Bruce walk away. If only she could reach him, convince him that-

"He blames himself more than he blames you guys."

Diana turns to see a young, gaunt-looking boy in pajamas standing in the doorway behind her. He peers at her carefully through cold, sunken eyes.

"You guys are the ones that are going to pay, though." Tim Drake adds, as an inhuman grin splits his face. "Kinda funny, don'tcha think?"

Diana can only stare.


	11. Missing Link

"Missing Link"

(Setting: between "Starcrossed" and JLU)

-

Flash goes flying when the ground under him erupts. Superman quickly makes sure his teammate is safe before turning his attention towards his own opponent.

A blast of concentrated Kryptonite strikes Superman directly in the chest, dropping him to the ground in agony.

A barrage of explosive Batarangs impact against Metallo and distract him long enough for Superman to recover and fly out of range.

Metallo heads towards Batman now, but a precise thrust kick from Wonder Woman knocks him aside before he can reach his target.

Cheetah lunges at Wonder Woman from behind, but J'onn halts her advance by phasing into the cat-woman's path and flinging her away. The Martian then finds himself surrounded by a circle of flames.

Green Lantern shields J'onn from Volcana's bursts with a green bubble, leaving himself open to a giant yellow sledgehammer that smashes into him from behind.

As Sinestro closes in for the kill, John curses himself for forgetting that he has to watch his own back now.


End file.
